In general, a test handler supports testing of a tester by circulating a semiconductor device manufactured by a predetermined manufacturing process along a preset path and loads the semiconductor device on a customer tray after classifying the semiconductor device according to its grade. Test handlers are disclosed in many published documents.
Such a test handler includes a test tray (also, referred to as a ‘carrier board’) in which a plurality of semiconductor devices can be loaded to circulate the semiconductor devices along a preset path. Therefore, after a test handler mounts untested semiconductor devices from the customer tray in the test tray, and circulates the test tray in which the semiconductor devices are loaded along a preset path to support a test for the semiconductor devices loaded in the test tray, and transfers the semiconductor devices back to the customer tray when the test for the semiconductor devices loaded on the test tray is completed.
In the test tray provided in a test handler, a plurality of inserts is arranged in the form of a matrix in a rectangular frame, and semiconductor devices are loaded in the inserts, respectively.
Meanwhile, the test tray needs to be circulated along the preset path and its posture is converted from a horizontal state into a vertical state and vice versa according to type of the test tray. However, since semiconductor devices may be separated from the test tray during the circulation process of a test tray including the conversion of posture, holding units are provided in the inserts arranged in the test tray to maintain the holding state of the loaded semiconductor devices and to release the holding state with opening devices such that the semiconductor devices are loaded and unloaded.
Hereinafter, the insert of the test tray for an existing test handler and the insert opening unit will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings as follows.
FIG. 1 is a side sectional view illustrating an insert and an insert opening unit for a test tray in accordance with a prior art, and FIG. 2 is a plan view of the insert shown in FIG. 1.
As illustrated, an insert 10 of a test tray includes a housing 11 having an accommodating space 11a into which a semiconductor device 1 is accommodated and a pair of holding units 12 installed in the housing 11.
The accommodating space 11a formed in the housing 11 has a depth from the top surface of the housing 11 and a semiconductor device 1 is accommodated and positioned therein. Installing spaces 11b are formed at both side of the accommodating spaces 11a and spring fixing protrusions 11c protrude downwardly from respective upper sides of the installing spaces 11b. Hinge holes lid are formed on the lower sides directly facing the spring fixing protrusions 11c. Support bosses 11e protrude upward from positions of the lower ends of the installing spaces 11b, where are spaced apart from the hinge holes lid toward the accommodating space 11a, and position determining holes 11f are formed on the right and left sides of the housing 11. A support 11g is formed at a bottom of the accommodating space 11a to support a semiconductor device when the semiconductor device is mounted.
Each of the holding units 12 includes a holding member 12a, a locking member 12b, and a spring 12c. 
The holding member 12a includes one side coupled to the hinge hole lid of the housing 11 by a hinge pin 12d and the opposite side protruding toward the accommodating space 11a to be rotated about the hinge pin 12d. The upper surface of the holding member 12a forms a curved surface in the lateral direction of the accommodating space 11a, and a locking step 12e is formed on the curved surface. The holding member 12a opens the accommodating space 11a so that the semiconductor device 1 is loaded on the lower portion of the accommodating space 11a due to rotation of the semiconductor device 1 and closes the accommodating space 11a so that the semiconductor device 1 loaded on the lower portion of the accommodating portion 11a is held.
In the locking member 12b, a spring supporting protrusion 12f corresponding to the spring fixing protrusion 11c is formed at an upper portion thereof, and the ends of the spring 12c are fixed to the spring fixing protrusion 11c and the spring supporting protrusion 12f to be elastically supported and moved upward and downward within the installing space 11b. A locker 12g formed at a side of the locking member 12b restricts rotation of the holding member 12a through coupling to and separation from a locking step 12e of the holding member 12a to allow the holding member 12a to hold and release the semiconductor device 1.
When the insert 10 of the test tray is loaded in the test handler, that is, when the semiconductor device 1 is loaded in and unloaded from the test tray, it is necessary to open the accommodating space 11a by the holding units 12 to pick up the semiconductor device 1 and transfer the semiconductor device 1 from the test tray to another place. To this end, an insert opening device is required.
The respective insert opening devices are provided in a loader and an unloader of the test handler such that an insert opening unit 20 opening the insert 10 is arranged in the same matrix as that of the insert 10, respectively.
The insert opening unit 20 includes position determining protrusions 21 protruding upward to correspond to the position determining holes 11f of the housing 11, releasing pins 22 protruding upward from the vertical lower side of the locking members 12b to raise the locking members 12b protrude upward, and opening pins 23 protruding upward to open the accommodating space 11a by rotating the holding members 12a. 
The operation of the insert 10 and the insert opening unit 20 according to the related art will be described as follows.
When a test tray is transferred and is stopped at a preset position, the insert opening unit 20 is raised and the position determining protrusions 21 are inserted into the position determining holes 11f of the housing 11 so that a proper position between the insert opening unit 20 and the insert 10 is determined. When the insert opening unit 20 is further raised, the releasing pins 22 press and raise the bottom ends of the locking members 12b, such that the lockers 23 of the locking members 12b are releases from the locked state by the locking steps 12e of the holding members 12a and the opening pins 23 push the holding members 12a upward to rotate the holding members 12a about the hinge pins 12d and then the accommodating space 11a of the housing 11 is opened.
When the accommodating space 11a of the housing 11 is opened, a pick and place device mounts the semiconductor device 1 to the support 11g at the bottom end of the accommodating space 11a, the insert opening unit 20 is lowered such that the opening pins 23 and the releasing pins 22 are separated from the holding members 12a and the locking members 12b and the locking members 12b are lowered and returned to their initial positions due to the elastic force of the springs 12c such that the holding members 12a rotate about the hinge pins 12d and return to their initial positions to hold both sides of the semiconductor device 1.
As described above, in the existing insert for a test tray, the semiconductor device 1 transferred into the accommodating space 11a, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, cannot be properly positioned at a preset position on the support 11g due to an error occurring in the pick and place device, a physical external force, and other causes. Accordingly, the semiconductor device 1 cannot be securely held, being separated from the accommodating space 11a or damaged during the transfer. Then, the separated and damaged semiconductor device 1 badly influences peripheral devices, deteriorates the yield rate and operation rate of the equipment, causing damage to test equipment due to an abnormal test performed while the semiconductor device 1 is being abnormally mounted in the accommodating space 11a. 